Rule of Law
by Navatar13
Summary: Everyone is surprised when Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are matched by the new marriage law. Will the knowledge that they are compatible emotionally and sexually be enough for them to put their differences aside? RW/DM. Rated M for lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ron sat with his head in his knees in the sitting room of the burrow. Rain pounded against the window pane, each dull _thud_ interrupting Ron's thoughts. His mother rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, as she placed the letter in her hand on the sitting room table.

"It will be alright Ron," Mr. Weasley assured his son, shooting the letter a dirty look.

The letter had arrived that morning. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had received similar ones.

Ron's letter read:

 _Dear Mr Weasley,_

 _We write to inform you of a new law passed by the Wizengamot this past Friday: In an effort to reduce prejudice within the magical community, any unwed adult will be matched with another for marriage._

 _By intermingling the so called "pure bloods, and blood traitors," along with the muggleborns in the community, we hope to see less conflict between said groups. Ministry unmentionables have used the Incognita Amare spell to identify and match sexual preference and personality types to create more pleasant. Each match, determined by a very ancient powerful magic, guarantees happiness for both partners. Below you will find your assigned partner, and arranged wedding date:_

 _Ronald Weasley, you will be married to Draco Malfoy, on or before the 30th of September. The marriage must be consummated on the night of the marriage, and partners must live together. You will be responsible for your own housing arrangements._

 _Consummation will be magically tracked, and must be completed within 24 hours of the wedding to seal the bonding spell. Failure to do so will result in expulsion from the magical community, and your wand will be snapped._

 _Ministry officials will be following up with you to help you schedule your wedding and bonding. Any questions should be addressed to the Department of Magical Bonding._

 _Wishing you and your partner the best,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Head of Department of Magical Bonding_

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat on the floor near the fireplace, their own letters clutched in their hands.

"It's rubbish," Harry said. "I've been matched with Parvati Patil!"

"I've been matched with Oliver Wood," Hermione said, clearly surprised.

"Well if you didn't already know I swing both ways, I'll be marrying Luna," Ginny said. Harry and Ginny exchanged a defeated look, before turning to look at Ron. "Who are you going to be shagging every night?"

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley interjected, shooting her daughter a scolding look.

"Draco Malfoy," Ron said flatly. Everyone looked astonished. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, knowing their brief relationship was over. Then he turned to look at his parents. "So yeah, I do like guys too." Mr. Weasley waved him off, clearly unvexed. "I don't know why in hell they would have thought we would make a good match. We'll end up killing each other."

"Perhaps if you persist with the idea that you're enemies," Hermione said in a tone she hadn't often used since they left school. "The Incognita Amare is an incredibly powerful spell. Ancient wizarding families used it to arrange marriages for centuries. The Incognita Amare, or unknown love spell, finds your most compatible match, based on what you need emotionally, and on what you desire sexually."

"But we've always hated each other!" Ron said nonplussed.

"Only because Mr Malfoy and your dad hate each other," Hermione explained. "You never really wanted to get along, so you two have never really tried." Hermione hesitated for a moment before continuing. "And the spell was performed on me too, Ron. That mean that you would be happier long term with Draco Malfoy, than with me."

They stared at each other for a moment. In the blink of an eye, they were embracing and crying. "You'll always be my best friend," Ron cried into her bushy hair.

"And I'll never stop loving you," Hermione sobbed back.

Harry and Ginny comforted each other, while Ron and Hermione embraced. After several emotional minutes, the broke apart, and they all sat in a circle.

"September 30th," Mr Weasley said quietly. "That's two weeks away. We'll have to make a lot of arrangements."

"I think first things first, we'd all better arrange to meet with our... our fiance's," Hermione said. She flicked her wand, and several rolls of parchment zoomed into the sitting room, along with a quill and ink bottle.

"Someone's beat us to the idea," Mrs Weasley replied. She pointed to the window, where a handsome eagle owl sat, feathers ruffled against the pouring rain. Rushing to the window, allowed the bird in. It extended it's leg, allowing her to remove the scroll, before turning round and departing out into the rain.

"It's for you Ron," she said, handing him the scroll.

Ron unrolled the scroll, which had clearly been charmed to stay dry in the rain. His eyes scanned the neat handwriting.

 _Ron,_

 _I'm sure you've gotten your letter by now, and are just as shocked as I am. Moving forward, I hope that things will be pleasant between us._

 _I know that I have been very unkind towards you and your family. I was very differently than you were. Having the Dark Lord force me to follow him the past year has changed how I think a lot. I know I have a lot to make up for._

 _I don't know why we were matched, but I hope you'll let me start with a clean slate._

 _Meet me at my flat tomorrow at 11:00. Number 74 Diagon Alley, Flat 4._

 _~Draco._

* * *

Ron lay in bed that night, lost in thought. Luna had arrived that day to go for a long walk with Ginny, and Hermione had met Oliver at Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour. Harry was meeting Parvati the following night.

Ron didn't know what to expect from his meeting with Draco. He was glad that Draco had apologized, but how were things going to be between them now? He had kept re-reading Draco's letter throughout the day, noticing something new, the last time he read it. He had addressed the letter to Ron, not Weasley...

He kept wondering why they had been matched? Hermione said that the spell meant they would be compatible emotionally and sexually. Ron had always liked men and women. He honestly had no preference between the two. The only thing that that he really did prefer was _dominance._ He wanted to be the one in control. He wanted to do the work.

If they were compatible sexually, then that meant that Draco... He smirked as he rolled over in bed. Draco Malfoy, the one who always wanted to be in charge of everyone, wanted the complete opposite in the bedroom.

Tomorrow, Ron concluded, was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

 **AN: I will try to update regularly. Reviews will make that happen much more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron nearly hit his head on the mantle of the fireplace as he stepped onto the grate. His spike hair brushed against the aged wood instead. He had been 6'7" for more than 2 years, but he never seemed to get used to mantle places.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron shouted, commanding the flames to take him to his destination. He could have floo'd directly into Draco's flat, as he had been invited, but he knew that he would feel more comfortable knocking on his front door.

Ron climbed out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, brushing ash from his shoulders. He wore a pair of black slim fitting slacks, and a dark green sweater. He wouldn't give Draco any reason to insult his appearance today. Since Ron had started working with George at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he had earned quite a large amount of money. He had bought himself an entirely new wardrobe, and a new set of cooking pots for his mother.

He made his way through the dark tavern, and out onto the cobblestone pathway. He kept an even pace until he found Number 74. He pulled open the door and climbed two flights of stairs, stopping at a black shining door with a silver number 4 on it.

Sighing, Ron knocked. He heard footsteps approach on the other side. A second later, the door swung open, revealing a pale blond man. His hair slicked back, Draco wore black slacks, and a tight white shirt, with the top two buttons undone. He was about 6 inches shorter than Ron and very lean.

"Weas-Ron," Draco corrected himself. He blushed furiously, as he stepped aside, inviting Ron inside. Ron followed Draco into the apartment, taking in the dark polished wooden floors and the high ceilings. The walls were a grey brick, and the couch and chairs around the fire were stark white.

"I like your place," Ron muttered, taking a seat on the couch near the fire.

"Thank you," Draco replied, making his way to the spotless kitchen. He opened a bottle of white wine and poured two glasses. "I couldn't stay with mum and dad. Mum has been okay, but dad has been downright vile since the war ended." He caught Ron's eye, before continuing. "I told him he should just be grateful that he's not in Azkaban." Draco returned, sitting several inches away from Ron on the couch.

They sat and drank in silence for a moment. "I'm assuming your parents aren't pleased with the arrangement?" asked Ron.

Draco sipped his wine before answering. "Dad's not. He thinks the whole law is disgusting. Mum's okay though. She seems less inclined to follow the 'Pureblood way' now."

Ron didn't miss the scoffing way Draco said 'Pureblood way.' "What's changed with you then?" Ron asked. "Didn't you think muggleborns and blood traitors were scum?"

"That's what I was taught," Draco said. "But I watched You-Know-Who kill a lot of really good people. Anyone who willingly supports him, must be wrong. I just didn't want him to hurt my mother..." Draco's voice trailed off. He hoped that him and Ron would be able to avoid conflict.

"You used to be a real git, you know," Ron said, and Draco stiffened. "But I get it. Your family taught you the wrong things. I won't hold it against you." Draco relaxed.

"So we're getting married," Draco said awkwardly.

"Yup," Ron nodded.

"Will you want to live here?" asked Draco. "There's more than enough room."

"Sure," said Ron, blushing. "It look really nice, and it's not far from the shop."

"That joke shop is amazing," Draco said. "I've never been inside though, I thought your brothers would hex me."

Ron smiled sadly, thinking of Fred. "I'll talk to George, and give you a tour. What are you doing for work now?"

"I'm an alchemist for Gringotts," Draco replied.

"You don't have enough gold?" Ron asked chuckling.

"It's not like that," Draco assured him. "Alchemy has always interested me."

They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, drinking their wine. Ron's eyes fell on the purple pamphlet on the coffee table. He stiffened. He had received the same pamphlet in the mail the night before.

It was labeled _'Preparing for an Arranged Marriage.'_ Ron had flipped through it before bed. The pamphlet emphasized that they should get comfortable "test the waters, physically" with their partner, to reduce the awkwardness of the wedding night.

Draco, noticing where Ron's eyes were, finished his glass of wine in a couple gulps. He forced himself to look Ron in the eyes. "So have you read that?" He asked.

Ron nodded. "So, I guess this will be easier if we warm up to each other a bit first." Draco nodded. Ron scooted closer to Draco, who didn't pull away.

Ron really did find Draco attractive. He placed a firm hand on Draco's sharp chin. He had such a defined jaw. They locked eyes for a moment. Then Ron kissed him.

The kiss was soft at first. A new heat formed in Ron's chest as he felt Draco's lips with his own. He licked Draco's lips, requesting access. Ron slid his tongue inside Draco's mouth, relishing the taste of him.

"I never knew you'd be such a good kisser, Weasley," Draco teased when their lips parted several minutes later.

"I didn't know you liked guys," Ron said. "Or that outside a school robe, I'd stare at your ass when you walked."

They moved to lay down on the couch. Ron was flat on his back, and Draco laid his head on Ron's chest. They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes before Ron spoke again.

"So we're compatible sexually," Ron said. "At least according to the spell..."

"Yeah," Draco said shyly.

"Well, I want to be dominant... In control... and on top," said Ron. Draco blushed, as Ron smirked. "So that means that you're going to want me to plow that ass like I own it."

Draco was redder than a tomato as he nodded.

"Good," said Ron, his smirk growing wider. "I'd better get home," he said, getting up and tying his shoes.

Draco walked Ron to the door. Before he opened it, Ron roughly grabbed Draco's ass and kissed him again. "I hope you can take a really _big_ cock."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you ready to have your mind blown?" Ron asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What's so fascinating about pranks?" He asked as they made their way down the street towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. "It seems rather immature to me."

"It's my brother's legacy," Ron said testily.

Draco reddened. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I just don't know why its gotten SO popular."

"You'll see soon," said Ron.

Draco and Ron had been meeting once a day for the past week, sharing meals, and chatting. Occasionally they'd snog in Draco's flat, but for the most part, they talked. Ron had promised again to take Draco to their shop.

George greeted them on the front steps of the colorful shop. "Hello there little brother!" He said, slapping a hand on Ron's shoulder. "So rumor has it, you be sticking your thing in a Slytherin?" George shot a look at Draco, who turned bright red. "You guys are getting hitched this week, right?"

"He's okay actually, George," Ron assured him.

George looked from Ron to Draco several times, looking confused. "I thought you hated him?" George asked. "Or has he already let you put it in him? Is that why you've changed your mind?"

"Stop saying it like that!" Ron shouted, as George laughed. "Come on, Draco" Ron said, putting a hand on the small of Draco's back, leading him up the stairs.

Draco's jaw dropped when they entered the shop. The shop was 3 stories high, with something new to look at in every inch of space. Brightly colored packages littered the wall, containing everything from nosebleed nougats, to licorice wands. Children and adults were everywhere, examining potion bottles and posters.

Ron laughed as he took in Draco's expression. "You can always tell a first timer."

* * *

Draco left the shop with three bags full of WWW products. His favorite purchase by far, was the color change caramels he had purchased. When it was in someone's mouth, their skin would alternate between every hue in the rainbow.

"Okay, I get it," Draco said to Ron. Ron laughed at Draco, who was currently a light orange color. Draco swallowed, and his skin returned to it's normal pale color. "It really is amazing."

"It was all Fred and George," Ron said, "I just took over helping George."

They made their way up the alley. Both had been surprised to find that they enjoyed the others company.

"Draco!"

They both turned at the high pitched voice. Pansy Parkinson, ran towards them, her short ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Hello Pansy," Draco said tiredly.

"Draco it's been so long!" whined Pansy. "Is it true you two have been paired?" She glanced at Ron, who stood behind Draco.

"Yes, I was surprised too," Draco said. "I think it will be okay though."

"What do you say, Weasley," Pansy started, turning to Ron. "Let me have him for one more snog."

Ron could not have explained his reaction if his life had depended on it. Furrowing his eyebrows, he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled him to his chest. "Draco Malfoy is _mine_ ," he growled.

Pansy's eyes widened at Ron's glowering expression, and she stepped back. "Of course he is," she said. "I'll see you around." Pansy turned, and briskly walked down the alley, and turning a corner, was out of sight.

"Thank you," Draco whispered, putting his forehead on Ron's wide chest. "I hate her."

"Let's go," said Ron grumpily.

They reached Draco's building and Ron's steps were a little too hard as the climbed the wooden staircase. He was quiet all the way into the apartment.

"I don't believe it," Draco said, folding his arms. "You're actually jealous? I didn't realize you'd grown so attached to me." Draco smirked at Ron.

Ron took several wide steps across the living room towards Draco, backing him into the wall. Draco's breath caught in his throat as his back hit the brick. Ron grabbed Draco's wrists and held them high above his head, pinning him.

"I'm very possessive," Ron growled down at Draco. "You'll find that I'm not happy when other people try to take what's mine."

Draco flushed at his words "I'm yours, am I?" He asked. "I think it's hot that you're so... territorial."

"You're all mine." Ron said, pressing his hips into Draco, who gasped. Draco could feel Ron's hardening member through their clothes. It was huge. He pushed back with his own hips and Ron kissed him.

As Ron broke away, a small smile ghosted Draco's face. "A week from today, we'll be married," he said.

Ron smirked. "A week from today, I'm going to be inside you. I'm going to fuck you all night long." Draco moaned as Ron pressed into him harder. "I hope you know, that I'm not going to go easy on that ass."

"I like it rough," Draco whispered.

"Good," Ron replied. "Because I don't slow down."

* * *

 **AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I WON'T UPDATE IF I FEEL LIKE PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO READ IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't do this," Draco said to Ron, as they trudged across the cluttered lawn towards the burrow. "Your family hates me."

"I've told them you're a lot better," Ron assured Draco, putting an arm around Draco. "They all get that no one is born evil. You went through some shit too. They'll be okay."

Molly had invited Draco, Parvati, Oliver, and Luna to the burrow for dinner that evening. With 4 weddings the following day, a group engagement party seemed the easiest solution.

The sitting and dining room was packed, as Draco and Ron made their way inside.

"Draco!" Mrs. Weasley cried, slipping through the crowded room toward him. Draco was happy that she sounded genuinely happy to see him. She wrapped him in a tight hug, before speaking so that only he and Ron could hear. "Ron's told me you two have been getting along pretty well. I know that there has been a lot of tension between our families, but that is behind us now. You were dealt a rough hand, and I won't hold that against you."

"Thank you," Draco said to her. Mr Weasley had made his way towards them as well now. Draco turned to them both. "I'm sorry for the disrespect I have shown towards you and your family in the past. I'm sorry for my father's behavior as well."

Arthur put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "It takes a big man to own up to their mistakes," he began. "And it's not like we didn't play our part in pitting you and our kids against each other too... An old rivalry that will be put away _now._ "

"Will your parent's be coming?" Molly asked.

"My mother will," Draco replied. "She wants to put everything behind us too. My father... well he may need some time to get used to the idea."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy arrived 15 minutes later. Draco walked her inside, and she nervously greeted the rest of the family. Molly embraced her tightly, saying something about men and their ego's, assuring her that she demanded Arthur to stop arguing with Lucius at work.

Molly returned to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Ron and Draco made their way to the sitting room. Harry and Parvati sat on the couch, holding hands. Hermione sat on Oliver's lap, and Luna sat on the floor with Ginny near the fireplace. Luna kept whispering things into Ginny's ear that made her burst out laughing.

Ron took a seat in the low armchair next to Ginny and Luna, gesturing for Draco to sit on his lap. As Draco shyly sat, Ron's strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

"Seems like you two are getting along," Ginny said smirking.

"Oddly enough, we haven't killed each other," Draco said.

"We haven't even argued at all," Ron said, gently kissing the nape of Draco's neck. "I think that Incognita Armadillo spell might have been on to something." Draco chuckled and Ron's joke, shifting in Ron's lap so he could lean against his chest.

" _Incognita Amare_." Hermione corrected. "Like I said, you two never tried to get to know each other, so you didn't know you even could get along... Sort of like how Oliver and I never really talked at school," she added with a brilliant blush.

Oliver smiled and buried his face in Hermione's bushy hair. "She's brilliant, this one is," Oliver said happily. "I'll admit that I was skeptical at first. But we spent all evening at Fortescue's ice cream parlour the night we got our letters, just talking. Florean had to kick us out at closing time."

"Same here," Said Harry, wrapping his arm around Parvati's shoulders. "I never knew how funny Parvati was."

"I think we were all pretty surprised by our matches," Parvati admitted.

Ginny burst out laughing again as Luna whispered something else in her ear. Sitting up straight, Luna turned to look at Draco. "I was very surprised when Ginny told me that you and Ron would be lovers," she said. "You were always quite rude to people." Luna always spoke her mind quite plainly.

Draco's face turned red, and he shifted uncomfortably in Ron's lap. "I _was_ a prat," he admitted. "I've been incredibly disrespectful to everyone in this room at some point. I know it's no excuse, but my father always taught me from a very young age, that people who were willing to mingle with muggles and muggleborn's were... well, bad. I'm ashamed that it took me so long to see exactly how... how _evil_ his ways were." Draco hung his head.

Harry turned to Draco. "Mal-Draco," Harry corrected himself. "We were 11 when our feud started. You've grown and changed a lot since then." Harry stood and extended a hand to Draco. "Let's give friendship a shot."

Draco smiled, and shook Harry's hand.

* * *

Soon they were all gathered around the dining table, eating chicken and potatoes. Narcissa sat next to Ron. She leaned in so he could her her over the clamor of everyone else. "I'm sorry that Lucius won't be attending the wedding... But I have decided to pay for you and Draco to go on a honeymoon," She said in his ear.

"You really didn't have to do that," Ron said blushing.

"I insist," she said. "There is a very beautiful magic hotel in the heart of France. I want you to make my Draco happy."

The atmosphere around the table was incredibly warm. They talked and laughed

for several hours, until they were all tired and sleepy.

"We've got a big day tomorrow," Arthur said as the clock chimed 10 pm. "4 weddings, bilmey."

They had decided to hold the ceremonies at the burrow, seeing as 2 of the Weasley children were getting married. It would all be rather rushed, but Ron was surprised how eager he was to live with Draco... and for their honeymoon.

Ron walked Draco out into the yard as the night drew to an end. Nearly everyone had already left.

"You need any help packing?" Draco asked Ron.

"I'm basically done," Ron said. "I'm excited to get moved in with you."

The reached the gate, and Ron turned to the shorter man. He put a firm hand on Draco's thin waist, pulling him against his body. He bent down and kissed Draco.

Draco shivered as they broke apart. "I'm exited for tomorrow night," he said blushing. "I'm a little nervous though."

Ron pressed his hips into Draco's. "I'll take care of you," he murmured into Draco's ear. "You're going to be mine. I'll go slow at first. But when you're ready... I'm going to have my way with you."

Draco shuddered in excitement. He looked up at Ron. "This is really going to work out, isn't it?"

Ron smiled. "I had a crush on Hermione for almost 7 years. Even after we got together... it didn't feel like this. We've been together for 2 weeks... All I can think about is how I want more and more of you."

Draco smiled stepped on his toes to kiss Ron. "Tomorrow night," he said when they broke apart. "You'll have all of me."

"Sleep tight, you sexy little thing," Ron said, lightly smacking Draco's round ass as he walked away. Draco turned and gave Ron one more blazing look, before vanishing into the darkness with a _pop._

* * *

The sun shone brightly the following day. Everyone looked beautiful in their dress robes. Hermione and Oliver's ceremony was first followed by Harry and Parvati. Ginny and Luna were bonded after them.

Each ceremony was brief, yet beautiful. They were all bonded underneath a raised white gazebo. Draco had watched each ceremony from his seat on the left side of the raised platform. He knew his husband to be, sat on the other side, but they had not seen each other since the previous night.

Draco shivered in excitement as the guests cheered, and Ginny and Luna walked down the platform together. He took a deep breath as he stood and began to climb the steps. When he reached the top, his breath caught in his throat as he saw Ron.

Draco took in Ron's messily spiked red hair, and his broad shoulders. He looked amazing in his sky blue dress robes. He towered over Draco as they reached the center of the platform.

Draco didn't notice when the officiant began. All he could see and think of was the tall freckled man in front of him. He was almost surprised when Ron spoke in a deep voice saying "I do."

Draco realized his cue was coming too. As the officiant asked id Draco would be true to Ron, as long as they lived, he replied "I do," in a breathless voice.

Ron smiled as he placed the silver band on Draco's finger. Draco put a mathcing one on Ron's.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life," the officiant voice rang.

Ron leaned down and brought his lips to Draco's. Draco didn't notice the spiral of gold sparkles that surrounded them as the officiant waved his wand. He didn't notice the clapping of their guests. All he could pay attention to was the roughness of Ron's lips on his.

* * *

"I'll have your gifts sent to your flat," Molly assured Draco, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for everything," Draco said happily. He had had a lot of champagne.

Ron's strong arms pulled Draco from Mrs. Weasly's arms. He pulled Draco's back to his chest, holding him there tightly. "We've got to go now, or we'll miss the portkey," he said, resting his chin on Draco's head.

Ron lead Draco across the dance floor, waving to their guests as they went. They walked to the edge of the yard, and Ron stopped to picked up the green plastic comb that had began to glow on the ground.

Seconds later, they landed in a marble entrance hall. Directly in front of them, was a silver statue of a witch on a unicorn. Water spiraled from the tip of the unicorns horn into the water of the fountain surrounding the statue.

"Mum's booked us a whole week here," Draco said, taking in the glittering pink crystal chandelier above them.

"Good," Ron said in Draco's ear. "I'll be fucking you hard for seven days straight then."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you're ready for some smut!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pants off," Ron commanded.

The moment they checked in and reached their room, Ron, had dropped their bags at the door, and picked Draco up. He had draped the smaller man over his shoulders and carried him across the gleaming marble floors, roughly throwing him onto the bed.

Draco obeyed, scurrying to remove his pants, while Ron unbuttoned his own shirt. Kicking off his shoes, and stepping out of his pants, Ron approached the bed. Wearing nothing besides a small pair of black briefs, he crawled on top of Draco. Ron sat on Draco's thighs, leaning down to tear the shirt off of him.

Button's went flying and Ron stared at the pale slender man below him. His sleek blonde hair was in shambles, and his face was glowing bright pink. His smooth hairless chest rose and fell with his breaths. Ron's eyes wandered to his happy trail, a much darker brown the the blond hair on his head.

Ron leaned down to kiss the shorter man. As Ron explored Draco's mouth with his tongue, Draco ran his hands up and down the ginger's torso. Ron's shoulders were wide and his defined chest muscles were covered in thick, curly red hair.

Their lips parted, only so they could both remove their underwear. Ron pushed Draco's down so he was flat on the bed and sat back on his knees, so Draco could stare.

Draco's breath caught in his throat as he took in the man in front of him. Ron was hairy. His chest was huge and his torso was covered in hair. He had strong arms, and thick thighs, and his shoulders were spotted with freckles.

"Take them off," said Ron, gesturing to Draco's underwear. They both removed their underwear. Draco's eyes followed Ron's ginger happy trail down past the thick unkempt bush. He gasped as he stared at Ron's cock. The 10 inch monster stood erect, much thicker than his own.

Ron moved up, so that he sat with his thick hairy balls on Draco's chin. "You ready to suck my cock?" Ron straightened his legs behind him, and held his torso up with a fist on the mattress. Using his other hand, he guided his cock into Draco's open mouth.

Draco gagged, taking all of Ron's cock into hi mouth. He loved the feel of Ron's thick pubes in his nose. Ron began thrusting, and Draco gagged harder as Ron's balls slapped his chin.

"That's my boy," Ron said, thrusting his hips in and out of Draco's mouth roughly as his husband gagged on his cock. "That throat feels so good."

Holding onto Draco's head, Ron took control, thrusting with a merciless rhythm, the movements of his cock barely giving Draco time to breath. Ron fucked the boy's mouth rougly, before pulling out suddenly. He sat back, and grabbed Draco's 7 inch cock tightly.

"I want you on your hands and knees," Ron said gruffly.

Gasping Draco obeyed, flipping over to reveal his round ass to Ron. "I've never done this before," Draco admitted.

"Good," Ron said, smacking Draco's ass lightly. "You'll be tighter." Draco shuddered in excitement. "There's a spell I could use to relax you," Ron said. "But I don't want to. I'm going to prepare you without magic, and keep you nice and tight. But I'll prepare you properly," he promised.

Reaching for his wand on the nightstand, Ron summoned a small bottle from his bag. Coating his fingers in lube, Ron inserted on finger into Draco's tight hole. "Relax," Ron said, stocking his cock with his free hand.

He made quick work of preparing Draco, watching as the Draco began to shake. The tall ginger man waited until Draco could take 4 fingers, before ramming into his prostate with his fingers. Draco gasped at the contact, and Ron smirked.

"I—I ca—can't, please," Draco begged. " _Please_ , Ron."

"Lean over the bed," Ron commanded.

Draco obeyed, and Ron got off the bed to stand behind him. Ron coated his thick cock in lube, before lining up behind Draco. He slid his cock into Draco in one quick motion, moaning as his tight hole engulfed him. Draco let out a sudden sob as Ron sheathed his cock to the base.

"It hurts," Draco gasped, tears forming in his eyes.

"Relax, " Ron said. "I'll give you a minute to adjust, but I'm not waiting too long."

Draco took several deep breaths as Ron kissed the back of his neck,

Ron couldn't wait long for Draco to grow accustomed to the stretch. After 2 minutes, Ron pushed in slowly. His thick tip brushed against Draco' prostate, stretching Draco further. "So tight babe," Ron groaned. Both boys were panting."Are you ready Draco? Once I start, I'm not going to stop," Ron said breathlessly.

Taking a deep breath for courage, Draco nodded.

Ron pulled out almost completely, before thrusting mercilessly back in and out of the blond. He angled his thrusts up, satisfied when he hit Draco's prostate again. Draco moaned and cried, and Ron moved one hand to tightly hold onto one of Draco's hips, lifting him slightly to make it even more enjoyable.

After several minutes the pain began to fade, and Draco's cock grew hard again, as pleasure overtook him.

Ron moved his free hand to Draco's neck. Draco put his head back to expose his throat, moaning when Ron lightly wrapped his fingers around the his throat. Ron fucked him in that position for nearly 15 minutes, pounding Draco flat into the mattress, before pulling out abruptly. "On you back," he growled.

Draco flipped over, and Ron stared into his grey eyes as he pressed the thick head of his cock back inside. Ron sped up, his low, controlled breaths turning into growls and then aggressive huffs as he started to aggressively fuck Draco's ass. Draco panted, resting his legs on Ron's shoulders as his hands reached for Ron's chest. Draco wrapped his fingers around Ron's thick chest hair. Ron leaned down, and Draco wrapped his legs around Ron's thick waist. Ron put his tongue in Draco's mouth, dominating him. Both men moaned in the kiss as Ron claimed Draco for himself. With each thrust, he mad the smaller blonde his own.

"I'm going to cum in you," Ron growled in a deep masculine voice. He reached down and stroked Draco's cock. Draco panted and moaned, gasping as he was pushed over the edge.

He, came, shooting his load all over his stomach.

Ron growled, the added tightness of Draco's clenching was enough to send him over the edge. He came, his warm seed filling the Draco's hole.

He panted on top of Draco for a moment, before leaning down to kiss him roughly. Draco moaned, loving how Ron dominated him.

"I'm not done," Ron said. He pulled out and lifted Draco's limp body off the bed.

Draco was forcefully spun around to brace himself against the wall. Ron's breath was hot on his neck, and before Draco could catch his breath, Ron was inside him in one hard thrust.

Ron gripped Draco's shoulder, while the other hand held his hip tightly as he rammed hard and fast into Draco's spent body. It was so intense, and hot. Ron fucked him like an animal, with such ferocity that every last thought vanished from Draco's head.

"You've always wanted this, you've always wanted my cock buried deep inside you. You're gonna to take it now, every last inch," Ron breathed, and Draco's legs melted. "So fucking good," he said as Ron thrust again and again, impaling him harder and harder each time.

Draco was hard again after 10 minutes. Ron fucked him into the wall, pressing his cock into the hotels tapestry. Draco gasped, nearly fainting when he came again.

Ron grunted in pleasure as Draco tightened around him. He continued hammering him roughly for several minute until he found his own release.

Ron rested his head on Draco's shoulder as he came with a growl.

He stood there panting for several minutes. Then, Ron carried Draco to the bed, and laid him down face down. He climbed on top of Draco, his still hard cock resting in Draco's crack.

"We're going to sleep like this, in case I want to fuck you in the middle of the night," Ron said in Draco's ear.

Draco shuddered. "My body is yours," he said.

"I think I love you, Draco," Ron said, suddenly timid.

"I love you too," Draco whispered.

With that they fell into a deep sleep.

 **AN: Need reviews to continue**


End file.
